Drabbles
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: Just me having fun with the characters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just the pirate gang

Amelia was definitely in trouble, there was no getting around that. She stared into the face of one of the pirates trying to let them know not to mess with her, but they didn't even flinch. She wanted to go for her gun, but she was surrounded and wouldn't be able to get to it in time. To think none of this would've happened if she hadn't stopped on a small planet during a voyage for supplies. Then Amelia witnessed the pirates' bank robbery. Now here she was.

"Are you going to shoot? The law will be after you in no time, especially after your episode at the bank." Amelia spoke up bravely

"Trust me; shooting wouldn't be nearly torturous enough for our taste. If you try anything we will,"

Amelia was mentally preparing herself for the worst

"Sing annoyingly off key!"

Amelia nearly fell over.

"That's it?" She blurted out

"Hey assuming being a blood thirsty pirate on the inside makes people uncultured on the outside is a very prejudiced viewpoint." One of them waved his gun at Amelia threateningly

"The bank was necessary to help exact our revenge. Those idiots needed to be taught a lesson." Another said venomously sounding oddly pleased with the destruction they'd caused

"Revenge on whom?" Amelia asked. No way these scalawags were that clueless.

"The bank is responsible for a crime far worse than any we'd dare to commit."

"They gave out a loan to start a new dance studio where people are corrupted by bad singing tips and false moves. Now no one will know the difference between a waltz and a swing dance!"

Okay, maybe they really were that clueless.

"You mean you're willing to put innocent people in danger just because you hold a silly grudge against a dance studio?"

They nodded.

"So what happens when the police catch you?" Amelia still held her natural commanding air, despite the bizarre circumstances.

"We _are _the police! Plus the jury, judge, attorneys, bakers, butchers, bankers, we even work at some of those ridiculous novelty shops."

"This is a very small planet and most of the people who come here are just stopping for supplies on the way to somewhere else. So we pretty much do it all including the crimes."

"The only downside is that later we're going to have to arrest ourselves. But if we put in a good argument I'm sure we'll be able to let us go!"

By now Amelia couldn't help shaking her head and saying aloud, "This is the strangest place I've ever been to."


	2. short Q&A

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet

Q: Doesn't it seem a little too convienent that Jim was on the roof when Billy Bones crashed his ship?

A: Jim sits up there every night thinking, "Gee, I hope someone crashes their ship and gives me a treasure map that will lead me on a journey which will ultimately change my life."

Q: What was Sarah really thinking when Jim told her he wanted to go to Treasure Planet?

A: "Yes! That useless whiner is gone! All he did was listen to Simple Plan and sit on the roof waiting for a pirate to crash their ship."

Q: Why didn't Morph notice how mean Silver was before?

A: Who says he didn't? Maybe Morph has a secret of his own.

Q: Why was Scroop watching Silver's pep talk to Jim after Arrows death? Does he just have nothing better to do than sit up there waiting for people to have conversations he can eavesdrop on?

A: Scroop has the ability to sense when touching moments are going to happen between people and he likes to watch, because secretly all he wants to do is be loved. Unfortuneatly, he is unable to admit this.

Q: When the Legacy emerged from the portal it was seen behind them, so why didn't any of the ships Flint attacked notice the portal behind him?

A: He only attacked really really drunk people

Q: Where did Flint find time to even build a portal and an entire planet?

A: He was a very socially inept child, which left him plenty of time to build portals and planets. He didn't put together a crew and start pirating until afterwards.

Q: Why was the map shaped like a sphere?

A: Why not?

Q: If Silver hadn't been able to get into B.E.N's home before then why was he there when Jim got back?

A: Scroop sensed the touching moment that happened between the captain and doc. which gave him information on how to get in, but he couldn't go so instead he sent Silver.

Q: What was Scroop thinking when he floated off into space?

A: "Noooo! All I wanted to do was be loved!"

Q: Why did Silver walk through the glowing red beam inside the portal?

A: Only Jim and the Captain are allowed to be smart.

Q: Silver betrays Jim, tries to kill him and his friends, and then Jim lets him go. Why?

A: They hugged. That makes all the bad things Silver did before irrelevant.

Q: How was Jim able to open the right portal so easily when it must've been really difficult to do?

A: He didn't, he missed. Jim had actually been aiming for the portal next to it and was very disappointed when he found out that he had wounded up heading back to Montressor.

Q: What would I have done if I were in Jim's position when he let Silver go?

A: When he hugs me stab him in the back and take all he's got.


	3. alternate actors

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet

If Treasure Planet was done by different actors…

Doppler-Daniel Radcliffe

Jim-Sam Neill

Silver-Tim Curry

Pirates-Storm troopers

Jim rushed into the captain's quarters smelling of sweat, fear, and fossil dirt.

"We're in trouble." He panted trying to keep a cool head despite the dire situation "The pirates have learned how to open doors!"

Doppler took a moment to stare at Jim blankly and Amelia quirked an eyebrow

"Um…yeah, Jim. I'm pretty sure we all already knew they could do that. Amelia explained slowly as though Jim would miss it if she spoke too fast.

….

Outside the door Silver and the pirates were trying to break into the captain's quarters. At times like this he really wished he had some sort of laser cannon attached to himself that could be used to blow the door to smithereens and on no other occasion.

"Clueless Morgan, Polly Lobster, stop dawdling and put yer backs into it!" Silver commanded over the sounds of blaster fire.

One of the Pirates cleared their throat. "Sir, none of us are named that."

…..

Right before Jim, the captain, and Doppler could escape Silver an the pirates burst into the room. (How they accomplished this so quickly is unimportant) The pirates marched in two at a time and began firing ferociously. Not one of the blaster shots they fired hit anyone. Each of them made mental notes to request helmets they could actually see out of. Every shot the captain fired made contact and was fatal. Something stirred angrily in Doppler at seeing his friends in 'danger'.

"Don't mess with Hermione and Ron." Doppler growled, pointing out Jim when he said, 'Hermione' and Amelia when he said 'Ron'. He pointed the blaster Amelia had given him at the pirates and yelled "Expecto petronum!" at the top of his lungs.

Just like that all the pirates were defeated. Minus one, who'd snuck up next to Doppler and used his crutch to knock the blaster out of Doppler's hand. Doppler backed up a bit, his hand flew to the lightning scar on his forehead which had started burning. A sure sign it was time to go. Doppler glanced at Amelia and saw that she had come to the same conclusion. Amelia blasted a hole through the floor and she and Doppler jumped in. Or rather, she jumped and Doppler flew down on a broom he'd somehow acquired. Only to realize that Jim hadn't moved. It was as if he was frozen.

"Jim!" Amelia hissed hurriedly

"Shhh." Jim spoke out of the corner of his mouth "Keep still. His vision is based on movement."

Silver gave Jim an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look.

"I'm tellin' ya lad, it's not." Out of nowhere music started playing "Because when you're a professional pirate that's what the job's about."

Using Silver's song number as a moment of distraction Doppler threw a cloak over himself and Jim, hoping it would make them both invisible. While all of them were caught up in their antics Amelia snuck off to the long boats with the map, flew to the planet, and claimed all the treasure for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet

So I was thinking of doing another Q&A, but I need questions to answer. So if you've ever wondered about something just ask. Also, if you've been wanting to see something else in these drabbles I'm always open to suggestions. These drabbles were made for fun after all and randomness as well as reader involvement is encouraged.


	5. Q&A 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet

Q: if Morph can change form, then why does he choose to be pink?

A:It makes him appear less suspicious while he's secretly plotting

Q: Did Sarah want a daughter?

A: Ever since she was two. Jim's longer hair was her idea.

Q:What in B.E.N's half right mind caused him to let Flint yank his memory out?

A: There were plenty of things B.E.N would rather not remember

Q: If Scroop just wanted to be loved then why did he become a pirate?

A: Oddly enough in Scroop's native language 'pirate gang' sounds a lot like the term for 'love club' too embarrassed to admit his mistake he stuck with being a pirate

Q: Why was Delbert really helping Amelia when she got shot?

A: In order to help her he had to take her shirt off, need I say more?

Q: What is Amelia's biggest secret?

A: I'd tell you, but I need it for future blackmail purposes

Q: Why didn't Scroop kill Morph when he had him in his hands?

A: They're in it together

Q: What does Scroop's breath smell like?

A: A mix of motor oil and dissapointment

Q: How come Scroop didn't see Jim when he was thrown at the purp barrel?

A: He did. Scroop tricked Silver into saying those things about Jim as part of a practical joke

Q: Why did Jim fall asleep on the pot? How hard is it to finish one pot?

A: Jim was exhausted from going through emo band withdrawals

Q: Why can Jim magically open the map yet Silver with his gadgets can't?

A: The instructions for how to open the map were hidden in various Linkin Park songs.


End file.
